FROZEN
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Roy takes his crew skiing, but it doesn't turn out as planned. Eventual RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

FROZEN

Ed and Roy finally got some time off from work. Ed was 13 years old, Roy was 28. Ed had long golden hair, easily kept in a braid. Roy decided to take his entire crew out to a ski lodge.

Jean Havoc was 27 and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Heymans Breda was 24 and had blonde hair and brown eyes. Riza Hawkeye was 27 and had blonde hair and red eyes. Kain Fuery was 20 and had black hair and blue eyes. Roy Mustang was 28 and had black hair and black eyes.

Riza wore her long blonde hair down, and had a purple snow jacket on, with light purple sweat pants. Havoc wore a green snow jacket and white snow pants. Breda wore an orange snow jacket and jeans. Fuery wore a brown snow jacket and jeans. Ed wore a red snow jacket and black leather pants, and Roy wore a black snow jacket with black pants and a white scarf.

Roy and Ed were going out to ski while everyone else stayed in for a while. That was when Roy learned a funny secret about Ed. He didn't know how to ski.

"Ed, do you want me to teach you?" Roy said, trying desperately not to laugh. Ed just glared at him, and tried again. Then Ed fell on his butt again.

"Hey how about we go on the chairlift for a while?" Ed asked. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Roy. Roy nodded and helped Ed get up, then they went to the chairlifts.

They got on, and were the only ones on. Roy thought it was fun, and Ed was a little scared. He had seen the movies, but didn't really believe them.

Halfway through the ride, it shut down. Ed and Roy saw all the lights go off on the lodge.

"Mustang? What's going on?" Ed asked. Roy tried to think of an excuse, to not scare the boy.

"Probably someone just not able to get on the chairlift right, so they stopped to help them out." Roy said. He thought about it, and it was a really good excuse, and the boy seemed to buy it.

An hour later, there was ice hanging on Ed's face. Roy felt bad for the boy. Ed had automail. A metal prosthetic limb, which freezes your skin in the cold.

"Ed, come here." Roy said, pulling Ed into his chest. Ed blushed, but relaxed after a minute.

'_It's going to be a long night.' Ed thought before passing out._

_

* * *

_**Alright so let me know what you think and there will be more chapters later on! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Ed woke up and his metal hand was stuck to the chairlift rail. Roy was sleeping still. Ed was shivering, and the automail was freezing his skin.

Ed got it off with a loud clang, waking Roy up.

"Ed 'mere, your freezing." Roy said, pulling Ed into his chest. Roy could tell how much the boy was freezing. Ed was colder than Roy, yet he tried not to show it.

Ed shivered into Roy's chest, not rejecting the warmth. He thought he was going to die, but that's not what made him worry. He thought Roy was going to die.

He loved Roy since they met, but never said a thing. He didn't tell Winry, and especially not Alphonse. He would be scared of him for being gay, or something.

Roy loved Ed since they met, but also never said a thing. He only told Hughes, his best friend.

Roy wondered when they were going to be found. Roy wondered if they were going to die there. Roy wondered if the crew was going to find them.

Ed's eyes felt droopy, and he wanted to sleep. He knew if he did he would get even colder. Roy kissed Ed's forehead, and Ed felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. That worked to keep him warm.

"D-did you j-just k-k-kiss me?" Ed asked stuttering from the cold. Roy smiled and nodded. He normally wouldn't have done that to Ed, but he had to get his feelings out before they died there.

Ed smiled. He didn't think that Roy would ever love him, since Roy would then be a pedophile.

Ed yelled at himself in his mind. He was no child! Which mean Roy wasn't a pedophile. Roy lightly kissed Ed on the lips, and Ed pushed against Roy and hesitantly pressed his tongue against Roy's lips.

Roy opened his lips and they're tongues met and Ed and Roy just about warmed up. The chairlift wasn't going to open for another two days.

Ed and Roy didn't have food, or water. They could maybe eat ice chips, Roy thought.

Ed thought that they could keep kissing for warmth if they ever got cold, but who knew how long that would last.

It was probably just the one time that they would ever be warm while kissing. It would get old, and they would be so cold, they wouldn't ever be able to kiss for warmth.

Ed felt tears run down his face, which turned into ice almost immediately. He was so scared. He really thought they were going to die.

Roy shushed Ed and rubbed his hands on Ed's back trying to calm him down. Ed relaxed. He didn't notice that it was already getting dark. Time flies when you're kissing someone you're madly in love with.

Ed and Roy kissed each other one more time, then closed their eyes and welcomed unconsciousness.

* * *

**Bout time I get the second chapter done. Review and lemme know what you think, if I get another spur of the moment idea then I will update as soon as I'm done with the next one.**


End file.
